Olivia, a Vampire?
by littlemissfanfics
Summary: What happens when Olivia becomes a Vampire?


Hi guys! This is my first fanfic, and please review! No negative please!

When you see this: *it means change of POV.

Disclaimer: Characters in the story belong to Sienna Mercer.

Summary: What happens when Olivia becomes a Vampire?

Prologue

Once upon a time there were two girls. Twins. Their names were Ivy and Olivia. They were identical twins. Although there was one thing that made them un-identical, the fact that Ivy was a vampire, and Olivia was human. Olivia thought it was unfair that Ivy would be able to live longer and have special powers. But they could not change the fact that they could do nothing.

Crack!

Olivia felt rotting bark crumble beneath her feet, and she slipped down. She managed to grasp a sturdier branch above her, clutching it with her fingertips. Her feet swished wildly through thin air. She looked up at the branch she was holding for dear life.

Don't panic, Olivia. Do not panic. She squeezed her eyes shut. Too late – she was totally panicking. Her arms started to shake and her fingers were aching with the strain of holding on. I could really use a dose of that super-strength about now! Where was her sister when she needed her? Olivia tried to adjust her grip, but her hand slipped and her stomach virtually jumped into her mouth. Down she plummeted.

'Heeeeeeeelp! Ooof!'

She landed in a clumsy heap on the ground, cradling her camera to her chest. How utterly great, she thought. I try to stay busy and I wind up nearly killing myself! Olivia stretched her arms and then her legs, flexing her wrists and ankles. She'd had enough practice tumbling from the top of a cheer pyramid to manage not to break any bones. At least she could be thankful for that, and the camera was still in one piece.

Something in the grass prickled her shins, and Olivia scooted back. She looked down at the spot where she had landed. She was up to her ankles in exotic plants with green, ivy-like vines and furry white blossoms. Almost instantly, her skin started to itch. She leaned down to scratch, but the itching was getting worse by the second. She straightened up to get out of reach of the devilish plants, but then she noticed that she was bang in the middle of a crop; there was another meter's worth of plants between her and the clear grass.

As she dusted off her clothes, Helga the Greenhouse Lady appeared at her side. 'My dear, are you all right? I saw you fall into the . . . into the . . . Oh, no!' She was staring at the crushed bed of plants at the base of the tree.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to damage them. It was an accid–'

But before Olivia could finish, Helga grabbed her round the waist and slung her over her shoulder! 'I don't care what you've done to the plants, it's what the plants have done to you!' she gasped.

'Wha– what's going on?' Olivia cried as the woman broke into a run. Her body jiggled painfully against the gardener's collar bone. Helga was racing back to the greenhouse with her as cargo! All she could do was watch the scenery go by as if in fast-forward. Helga pushed through a glass door, which grazed Olivia's hair as it slammed shut behind them.

'Don't worry, don't worry,' Helga muttered under her breath, setting Olivia down on a metal table covered with various garden tools and bags of loose soil. 'I have just the thing for you.'

For me?

'Ah, here it is!' Helga wetted a strip of gauze with yellow liquid from a silver jar and began scrubbing Olivia's legs with it.

'Oh my goodness!' Olivia looked down at her legs. Now she saw why Helga was worried. Her legs had changed colour from tanned to an angry red. A mass of swollen lumps had risen up on her shins. 'What happened to me?' she asked. While Helga scrubbed, Olivia scratched, but nothing could stop the terrible itching that was crawling up the length of her legs. Ew, a rash! She hoped it wasn't contagious.

'You got yourself caught in a crop of Bloodbite Nettles,' Helga told her. Olivia groaned – even the name of the plant sounded painful! Helga wetted the gauze again and continued rubbing.

Olivia wanted to tell Helga that she was sorry about crushing the nettles, but all that came out was a long wheezing breath. She reached for her throat. Her lungs felt raw and swollen. She couldn't speak. She waved her hands wildly at Helga.

Helga rested an icy vampire hand on Olivia's forehead. 'Just lie very still and this will pass.' Olivia blinked twice in response.

The greenhouse door was flung open and in burst Horatio. 'I was washing the car and saw you rush in with Olivia. Miss Olivia, are you OK?'

Olivia rolled her head to the side and tried to smile, but she couldn't because her face was swelling like she'd been stung by a whole swarm of bees. She knew Horatio must have been lingering nearby in the hopes of seeing Helga. After all, he had arrived very quickly – even for a vampire.

'She'll be fine,' said Helga. She glanced sideways at Horatio, who was standing there like he didn't know what to do with his hands – just like he had done during the car ride to the airport. 'Would you mind passing me that blue bottle to your left?' Helga asked. Horatio looked around and his eyes landed on a blue bottle across the room.

'Thank you.'

Helga was grinding herbs into a thick paste that let out noisy squelches each time she stirred. She pointed and Horatio passed and, with each new solution added to the gooey mix, the smell wafting out of the bowl became more and more foul.

'Once you drink this –' Helga held up a spoonful of slimy, dripping goop – 'you'll feel one thousand times better.'

~Later~

What's wrong with Olivia? Ivy thought as she entered the dining hall. Her twin had been acting weirdly all afternoon. Ivy even found Olivia sleeping in her coffin!

One moment Olivia was standing next to her, and the next Ivy saw her begin to crumple to the floor. In an instant, Ivy shot her hands out and caught her sister's limp body just before she fell flat on her face.

'Olivia!' she cried. Ivy's heart thudded in her chest and it felt like she couldn't get a breath of air into her lungs. 'Olivia, Olivia! What's going on?' Ivy cradled her sister's sagging body. Olivia's eyes were wide and blank and her mouth hung open like a guppy fish. 'Can somebody please help me?' she asked, frantic.

Much to her surprise, instead of coming to her aid, Ivy saw Horatio sprint out of the room. Could he really be that squeamish when her sister needed help?

Her dad and Lillian rushed to her side. Lillian pressed the back of her hand to Olivia's forehead. 'She's burning up,' she said. 'Do you think she's come down with something? We should get her up to your bedchamber.' She hooked one of Olivia's arms over her shoulders and let Ivy support her on the other side.

Ivy tried to keep her breathing under control. Please let Olivia be OK . . .

Ivy sat cross-legged on the floor beside Olivia, who was spread out like a corpse on the floor. Lillian had taken Charles back downstairs, to find a cool drink for Olivia. Ivy held her sister's cold, sweaty hand and kept repeating: She's going to be fine, she's going to be fine, she's going to be fine, like one of Mr Abbott's Zen mantras. Ivy realized that she and her twin had been using the word 'fine' a lot in the past few days – usually at times when they were very definitely not fine.

She tried to shake the thought from her head. Olivia was probably just run down from the flight – or suffering from some kind of allergy. No biggie. Ivy nearly choked as she mentally borrowed one of her sister's phrases.

Olivia would be fixed up in no time. This was Transylvania, home of the vampires, they were supposed to be advanced in medicine. They'll have something special to help her . . .

Right?

Horatio hurried in with an older woman, carrying a black medical kit that would have looked sinister to Ivy if she weren't relying on it to make her sister better. So that was why Horatio had rushed out of the room – to get help! Ivy guessed this must be Helga, the gardener Olivia had been telling her about.

Helga looked from Olivia to Ivy, shaking her head and clucking her tongue. 'Now I see what the problem is.' She kneeled down next to Olivia's frail body, wringing her hands. 'I had no idea that Miss Olivia was human!'

Are you kidding? Ivy thought. What vamp would be caught dead wearing pink from head to toe and shimmery eyeshadow? She didn't say any of this to Helga, though. Right now, she needed the herbologist to focus on fixing her twin.

'How could I not realize?' Helga's lips were pressed into a thin line. 'It's just that I saw her doing a spectacular somersault and it seemed so quick and agile, I thought that she must be a vampire.'

'What somersault?' Ivy asked. She hadn't heard a word about any impromptu acrobatics and, besides, they were a bit far removed from Olivia's cheerleading practice for that sort of thing.

'The one after she fell out of the tree. I think she was trying not to squish any of my plants.' Helga shook her head. 'But all I cared about was that she was all right.'

Falling out of a tree? Performing somersaults? Apparently Olivia's day had been more eventful than she'd let on. Ivy smiled weakly. 'That's my sister for you.'

'So when she got the allergic reaction to the Bloodbite Nettles, I gave her medicine meant for vampires instead of humans. That's why she passed out.'

'Oh no!' Ivy felt a stab of worry. 'That sounds serious. Can you help her?' She knew that any remedy meant for a vampire was probably three times weaker than one intended for humans, because vampires had faster, stronger immune systems. Olivia would have felt OK for a while, but then her symptoms would have come back – much stronger.

'You have to help her!' Ivy wanted to reach out and shake Helga, but the gardener was already busy pulling instruments out of her big black bag. She lined up different shaped bottles and bags of herbs on the floor. A bitter smell wafted up from the mix of Helga's ingredients. 'Okay,' Helga furrowed her brow and pressed her hand to Olivia's forehead. 'It can be fixed. I'm going to need some help doing it, that's all. Oh no…..'

Helga carefully felt Olivia's pulse. Suddenly, she frowned. Ivy felt her heart beat against her chest.

'There is one problem. She is short of blood and there are no humans around to donate blood to her. I have some medicine that helps humans survive with vamp blood in them. So there are two options. Either Olivia becomes a vampire, or she dies. It's so sad. She will never be human again.' Helga said, ever so softly.

'Sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly. She becomes a vampire?' The Countess exclaimed in surprise. Helga looked up to the Countess.

'Yes. Olivia becomes a vampire or she dies. Please make your decision. From what I felt, Olivia is dying.'

'She's always wanted to be a vampire,' said Ivy, sadly smiling down at her sister, and giving her hand a squeeze. But Olivia was still out cold. Her fingers lay limp and lifeless in Ivy's grip. Charles nodded in agreement.

Helga handed Ivy a small kettle and a warming plate. 'Okay. Ivy, since you are Olivia's twin, your DNA is the most similar to her's. Do you mind donating?' She pointed to a needle she was holding.

'Nope, I don't mind. Anything for Olivia.' Ivy replied, holding out her arm.

'Okay then. Let's get started.' As Helga injected the shot into Ivy's arm, Ivy couldn't help laugh at the thought of Olivia as a vamp.

Ivy watched as Helga then injected the blood into her twin. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then, her twin's skin became paler. Suddenly, she stirred. Her eyelids flew open.

Ivy gasped. Olivia's eyes were violet!

Olivia sat up and rubbed her eyes. 'Why is it so bright in here?'

This time, Charles gasped. 'S-she has fangs!'

'WHAT?!' Olivia cried then ran to the mirror.

'Calm down, Olivia. You were dying and we had two options: That you became a vamp or you die.'

As Ivy told her the story, Olivia smiled to herself.

Oh. My. Gosh. Olivia could not believe it. SHE WAS A VAMPIRE! She'd always been so jealous of her twin and her vamp friends.

As Olivia turned around, she suddenly clapped her hands to her ears.

'Why are you guys talking so loudly?' Everyone in the room shared a look. 'What?!' Olivia asked, but everyone just shared another look.

Suddenly, Olivia remembered something.

'Um… Dad, won't my adoptive parents wonder what's going on if I suddenly not eat garlic, sleep in a coffin and wear contact lenses?'

'You're right! What should we do?!'

Suddenly, Olivia's phone rang.

It was her adoptive mom.

Olivia was scared her mom would somehow find out, so she didn't answer.

Beep.

One new voice message, her phone read.

She pressed play.

'Olivia sweetie, your dad and I have seen how happy you are with Ivy and your bio-dad. We have made a long and hard decision to give you back to your bio-dad. We love you sweetie. We always will. Call me. Love, Mom.'

Olivia felt a single tear roll down her cheek. She put the recording on speaker and played it again. When it ended the room fell silent.

'Well, I guess that solves our problem.' Charles said meekly.

'Yeah.'

On the very day, The Queen reported that Olivia was a vampire. Georgia Even did an article in the VAMP! Magazine. Soon, every vamp knew about Olivia. Soon, Olivia's new contacts arrived. Ivy let her borrow her fang file. They were going back to Franklin Grove.

Then they signed some documents:

I, Olivia Abbott (Vega), change my last name from Abbott to Vega.

We, Steve and Audrey Abbott, agree to give up Olivia Abbott (Vega) back to Charles Vega, Olivia's biological dad.

I, Charles Vega, accept Olivia Vega as my daughter once again.

Then there were the Vampire documents:

 **I, Olivia Vega, agree to love blood, obey the laws of the night, and protect the blood secret with my life.**

 **We, The Vampire Round Table (The VRT), have acknowledged the fact that Olivia Vega is officially now a Vampire.**

 **I, Ivy Vega, agree to be my twin sister Olivia's official guide and teach her everything she should know about the vampiric world.**

 **At long last, the sisters are finally equal, and now they can live the same length of life and have the same vampiric abilities.**

Epilogue

Olivia has discovered that Jackson is actually a vampire. The sisters continue to date Jackson and Brendan. They live their life like normal twins. After so many years, it truly is a happily ever after.

The End.

Author's Note:

I hope you have enjoyed my short fanfic. I couldn't deal with the fact that Ivy could live longer than Olivia and that there were some parts of Ivy's life Olivia would never be part of. I hope this has satisfied some of your thirst for Olivia/Vampire stuff. Please review. Love you all!

Thank You!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
